Shin x Sena drabbles
by stringer13
Summary: Just some drables I made up of my favorite pair.


Stringer 13: I'm really sorry tp all my fans that I haven't updated anything for a long time. I have finals in a few day, but I had a little free time. Truthfully I don't study for finals and still get A's, B's, and once a C. A week from tommorow I will be able to start updating again so be patient. Anyways this is a Shin x Sena story with a few topics that have a few sentences under it. Hope you will enjoy it and review. **IMPORTANT MESSAGE: **You can request for me to do a story with other characters and I will try to get around it. I rather have them with Sena because he is my favorite character and he is my favorite character and he is also so kawaii!!!!!!!! Sorry, but I don't thin that the characters will actually talk. Anyway, I think this short story kind of sucks but I hoep you enjoy it. Well here is the story. Enjoy! Oh and there might be spelling errors because my Spell Chec doesen't work.

**Shin x Sena**

**First Encounter**

When Shin met Sena he had sparks in his hearts. That time he saw him at the river, where he helped him take back his money from the two punks from Zokugaku.

**2.Kiss**

Sena felt butterflys in his stomach when he felt the older boy's lips on his own. He had never done anything lie this before. When he felt the warm lips leave him, he pouted but his eyes widened when they were placed back on, now having a toungue enter his mouth for more fun.

3.Rivals

Shin knew he ahd many rivals for the young Running Backs' heart from almost all the teams in Japan. There was Akaba and outaru from the Bando Spiders, Mizumachi and Kakei from the Kyoshin Poseidens, Riu for the Seibu Wild Gunmen, and even his own team mate Sakuraba. Thankfully, he had won the matter if his affection instead of them.

4.Hurricane

When there was a hurricane in Japan and Sena was staying at Shin's house he cried in his arms. He was always afraid of stroms, but this was a new kind of fear. Shin held him tightly as he smiled down at the boy.

5.Pitt

When Shin first met Sena's pet kitten Pitt, he had found out that he had more rivals then just football players. This cat, he realized took a lot of time from his boyfriend, maybe even more then he spent with him. That was not forgivable. He tried thinking of plots to destroy the cat but it was no use because Sena always protected it. He had to live with the beast from hell.

6. Persistense

Shin woouldn't go to football practice a few days before Christmas until he had found the perfect present for Sena, even if he missed his daily workout.

7. Picnic

On one of there dates Cerberus (Hiruma's dog) had eaten Sena's lunch and as his stomach growled, Shin handed him some of his own, throwing off his usual balance of nutricience. Sena knew how much he wanted to keep the proper diet and giving him the food made him very happy.

8. Parents

When Sena's found out about their relationship they had different reactions. His mom wasn't all that surprised because her son kept telling her how much he respected him. He always told him that he was a great line backer. His dad on the other hand was surprised, but as long as his son was happy he was happy. Shin's parents also didn't care because they knew how much he enjoyed the company of the young boy and the did also. They enjoyed his company even more tehn their own son's.

9. Innocence

Shin couldn't believe that Sena was actually in high school. He acted like he was still elementary school and also, in his room he had stuffed animals. Well Shin didn't mind his naïve attitude, because now he could corrupt him.

10. Sex

When they first had sex, it was very akward moment. They both had absolutley no experience in it, so it was frusturating. After a while Shin grinned and they had one hell of a night

11. Mamori

When Sena told Mamori about it, she thought it was cute to Sena, but when she confronted Shin, she threatened that if he hurts Sena, she would give it back ten fold.

12. Hiruma

Like Sena told Mamori, he told his team as well. None of them minded because they knew it was coming eventually. Hiruma confronted Shin after Mamori did though and said that if Sena's running was off or his ass was hurt then he would kill him.

13. Suzuna

When Sena told Suzuna, who he considered one of his best friends, she had the most unexpected reaction then anyone else. She started a yaoi fanclub.

14. Christmas Bowl

Both of them wanted to go to the Christmas Bowl with all of there hearts but they knew that only one team would make it there in the end. The loser would not have another chance for at least another year. The team who got to the Christmas Bowl was the Deimon Devil Bats. Shin didn't seemed that dissapointed though. He deeply wanted to go their but he knew that next year it was Oujo's turn because without Hiruma and Kurita they wouldn't be able to win it all. He was proud of his boyfriend that he made it though.

15. Oblivious

Before they started dating, Shin gave Sena plenty of hints that he liked him, but he was totally naïve about it and thought when Shin fell on Sena, or he touched his backside he thought it was just a coencidence. Shin always got frustrated when none of his hints worked.

16. Revenge

When Sena was hurt in a game, by another team and Shin played agaisnt that team he would mae sure to break a few extra ribs for him

17. Cookies

When Shin was sick from a cold because he was training in the rain, and Sena came to visit him he brought him some cookies. Even though Sena mized up the sugar with the baking soda, and it tasted horrible, he ate every bite.

18. Running

They jogged beside each other evry day, and made it into competitions, like when they first met.

19. Pride

When Shin saw Sena defeat him on the field before the Christmas Bowl he had a pang of pride in his heart. He was so proud of him.

20. Love

Shin larned that to mae Sena happy, eh must show his love every single day when they were together.


End file.
